


Natasha Doesn't Cry

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [67]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dom!Maria, Dom!Nick, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, Happy Ending, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, M/M, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, Suicide Attempt, dom!Phil, dom!everyone else, fluff at the end, prompt, still better than 50 shades, sub!clint, sub!peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint used to be the subbiest of subs....</p>
<p>Until Phil died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha Doesn't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Okay sub!Clint and dom!Phil (everyone on the team is a Dom.) Your More Than Okay story chapter 2, Clint is the gentle sub who needs affection and gives sweet smiles but at the same time is Clint, y'know, and when Phil dies he just completely shuts that off and becomes angry and self hating (blaming himself for Loki and Phil an everyone else) he lets doms he doesn't know punish him (never sexually, he'll just let them beat him up) he tries to make the team sleep with him or punish him. He's broken. He tries to kill himself (or he runs away) and Phil comes back still a little weak but he's come back to fix his precious broken sub. And now Phil's back and cuddling him and cooing about how beautiful he is and how sorry Phil is and ANGST WITH LOTS OF FLUFF AT THE END I LOVE YOU OKAY.

It was extremely rare to find a sub in government work. It was even more rare to find them in SHIELD’s hallowed halls. 

In fact, there have only been two sub in SHIELD recorded history: Peggy Carter and Clint Barton.

Both too badass to be brought down by mere mortals, but with the right dom, were extremely pussycat-like.

Phil Coulson was Clint’s dom. A level 7 SHIELD Agent that didn’t take no shit from anyone, and everyone else knew it. Some had said he was a robot until the first time they saw him bend over backwards for his precious sub.

Fury had laughed for a week when Phil had begrudgingly mentioned that the rumor he was a robot was dying off to be replaced with how gooey he was.

“I buy one bouquet of roses for Clint’s birthday, and suddenly I’m a pushover!”

“You are a pushover Cheese, you would do literally anything for Barton”

“Shut up Marcus”

 With Phil and Clint, Clint went down almost immediately. Kind words and soft coos would bring Clint to his knees in a slobbery, crying mess.

It was beautiful to Phil, and it made Clint feel safe.

Until Loki and the Battle of Manhattan.

Then Phil was dead, and Clint was a shell of a man. 

No longer was Clint the sassy but sweet sub that Phil had known, no longer was Clint the sweet boy that would help others when Phil gave him a smile, no longer was Clint himself.

In that Clint’s place came the worst kind of sub. Angry and belligerent, spiteful, and only in it for what he would receive.

Natasha noticed when Phil’s sweet sub would come home with bruises covering his body, but his eyes just bright enough for her to know he had been in sub drop. 

She had confronted Clint once, and only once about this.

The result was that she found out Clint just wanted to be punished, punished for everything. Punished for being on Loki’s side, punished for betraying his friends, punished for letting Phil be murdered. The other result was that Clint was only allowed to go to Doms on the team (AKA the Avengers, Maria Hill, and Fury if he was absolutely desperate).

It was a hard time for all of them.

When Clint wasn’t in work mode, he was an absolute nightmare to deal with.

Moody, distrustful, and demanding - he wasn’t what anyone on the team thought of when they considered a sub.

In fact, there was only two things Clint had asked of the Avengers since they had brought him to the tower.

“Either sleep with me or punish me” Clint had said with a growl when Natasha had finally broken down and tried to help Clint.

No one else had tried to help Clint after that.

They punished him sometimes, when he went to far, but no one ever even tried to sleep with him (not that Natasha would have allowed it anyway).

Sometimes Natasha let Clint curl around her in his bed, and Natasha could see the old Clint in the submissive curve of his body, but in the morning it was back to being an ass. 

Clint knew that he was being a terrible sub and a terrible person, but he couldn’t take Phil not being there anymore.

Couldn’t take the way doms tried to coo at him, tried to make him feel like a good sub.

He didn’t deserve to be a good sub, because  good sub wouldn’t have let their dom, their mate, be killed.

So he deserved to be punished.

He deserved to have the same fate that fell on Phil to befall on him. 

So on the 2nd anniversary of the Battle of Manhattan, Clint ran away. 

He ran as far as he could, until he couldn’t run anymore.

He ran to the secret spot Phil and Clint used to go to when they had a weekend off. 

It was a little cottage in the middle of the woods, but it was a befitting place for Clint to finally be able to see Phil again. 

Pulling out his gun, Clint took off the safety and pressed it against his temple. 

_I hope the team finds me before I stink up the place. But, if they don't, oh well. At least I’ll be with you my love._

Clint was pulling the trigger when the door slammed open to the cottage.

His eyes hooting open involuntarily, Clint immediately dropped the gun when he saw who it was in the doorway.

“P-phil?”

 

*******

Phil was still weak from his two year battle against death, and he was being cuddled by an octopi’d furnace. 

But there was literally nowhere else he would rather be. 

It had taken Phil two years to gain enough strength to find his way back to his beautiful sub, and though he was cuddling his boy as hard as he could, he was secretly planning a way to kill Nick Fury for not bringing Clint to him sooner.

“My beautiful sub had a hard time without me, hmm? Well no more, you’re safe in my arms” Phil continuously cooed as Clint clung to him harder, sobbing into his sweater. 

“I’m sorry Phil, I’m so sorry” Clint would wail from time to time. 

But Phil was having none of it.

“Hush darling, it’s not your fault. My perfect sub couldn’t help it, but now I’m back to protect you. You’ll be safe, I promise love. I promise”

This continued for hours until Clint and Phil finally fell asleep.

The next morning Phil woke up to the smell of bacon and waffles, and knew his precious sub was going to be okay.

That _they_ were gonna be okay.

 

*******

Tony cried the first time Clint smiled at the team when Phil and he got back from their cottage.

But then, so did everyone else. 

Except Natasha, because if any says Natasha cried at something as silly as her best friend’s stupid smile, they would inevitably disappear from the face of the Earth.

 

~

“CLINT STOP TELLING YOUR KIDS I CRIED”

“YOU SO DID TASHA, ADMIT IT”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
